Stirling cycle machines, including engines and refrigerators, have a long technological heritage, described in detail in Walker, Stirling Engines, Oxford University Press (1980), incorporated herein by reference. The principle underlying the Stirling cycle engine is the mechanical realization of the Stirling thermodynamic cycle: isovolumetric heating of a gas within a cylinder, isothermal expansion of the gas (during which work is performed by driving a piston), isovolumetric cooling, and isothermal compression.
Additional background regarding aspects of Stirling cycle machines and improvements thereto are discussed in Hargreaves, The Phillips Stirling Engine (Elsevier, Amsterdam, 1991) and in co-pending U.S. patent applications Ser. No. 09/115,383, filed Jul. 14, 1998, and Ser. No. 09/115,381, filed Jul. 14, 1998, which reference and both of which applications are herein incorporated by reference.
The principle of operation of a Stirling engine is readily described with reference to FIGS. 1a–1e, wherein identical numerals are used to identify the same or similar parts. Many mechanical layouts of Stirling cycle machines are known in the art, and the particular Stirling engine designated generally by numeral 10 is shown merely for illustrative purposes. In FIGS. 1a to 1d, piston 12 and a displacer 14 move in phased reciprocating motion within cylinders 16 which, in some embodiments of the Stirling engine, may be a single cylinder. A working fluid contained within cylinders 16 is constrained by seals from escaping around piston 12 and displacer 14. The working fluid is chosen for its thermodynamic properties, as discussed in the description below, and is typically helium at a pressure of several atmospheres. The position of displacer 14 governs whether the working fluid is in contact with hot interface 18 or cold interface 20, corresponding, respectively, to the interfaces at which heat is supplied to and extracted from the working fluid. The supply and extraction of heat is discussed in further detail below. The volume of working fluid governed by the position of the piston 12 is referred to as compression space 22.
During the first phase of the engine cycle, the starting condition of which is depicted in FIG. 1a, piston 12 compresses the fluid in compression space 22. The compression occurs at a substantially constant temperature because heat is extracted from the fluid to the ambient environment. The condition of engine 10 after compression is depicted in FIG. 1b. During the second phase of the cycle, displacer 14 moves in the direction of cold interface 20, with the working fluid displaced from the region of cold interface 20 to the region of hot interface 18. This phase may be referred to as the transfer phase. At the end of the transfer phase, the fluid is at a higher pressure since the working fluid has been heated at constant volume. The increased pressure is depicted symbolically in FIG. 1c by the reading of pressure gauge 24.
During the third phase (the expansion stroke) of the engine cycle, the volume of compression space 22 increases as heat is drawn in from outside engine 10, thereby converting heat to work. In practice, heat is provided to the fluid by means of a heater head 100 (shown in FIG. 2) that is discussed in greater detail in the description below. At the end of the expansion phase, compression space 22 is full of cold fluid, as depicted in FIG. 1d. During the fourth phase of the engine cycle, fluid is transferred from the region of hot interface 18 to the region of cold interface 20 by motion of displacer 14 in the opposing sense. At the end of this second transfer phase, the fluid fills compression space 22 and cold interface 20, as depicted in FIG. 1a, and is ready for a repetition of the compression phase. The Stirling cycle is depicted in a P-V (pressure-volume) diagram as shown in FIG. 1e.
Additionally, on passing from the region of hot interface 18 to the region of cold interface 20, the fluid may pass through a regenerator 134 (shown in FIG. 2). Regenerator 134 is a matrix of material having a large ratio of surface area to volume which serves to absorb heat from the fluid when it enters hot from the region of hot interface 18 and to heat the fluid when it passes from the region of cold interface 20.
Stirling cycle engines have not generally been used in practical applications due to such practical considerations as efficiency, lifetime, and cost which are addressed by the instant invention.